Remnant of the Colossus
by razorteeth1223
Summary: The pain of losing Pyrrha still haunts Jaune. But, as one nightmare ends, another begins. Jaune is ordered by the mysterious deity known simply as Dormin to slay 16 colossi to revive Pyrrha. Jaune goes along with it, but can tell that there's something off. This is my first fanfiction, and thought it would be a creative idea. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you like/dislike!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during Volume 5.

Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

Jaune was sleeping and, as it may be expected, dreaming. While he had somewhat gotten over the loss of Pyrrha, he still had nightmares of what happened. This was one of those nightmares.

Jaune was standing on top of the Beacon Academy building, unable to move as the arrow shot through Pyrrha's chest.

As most of these nightmares went, Jaune cried out as he saw her body fade away, but something was different. Normally, he would wake up to Remnant, with his friends sleeping in various nearby locations.

That's what made this weird, Jaune realized. He was inside a temple, and the only other person there was Pyrrha, laying on an altar-like structure looking out to the horizon. There were several pillars ahead of the altar, with a staircase on either side of the altar.

"Welcome, one known as Jaune," a voice, that sounded like multiple yet one, boomed.

Jaune spun around, yet only saw the long hall with eight statues on either side, as they led to another room.

"Who's there?" Jaune called out.

"I am the one known as Dormin, banished from whence I came," the voice answered.

Jaune realized it was coming from above, assumably from the hole in the roof.

"Ok, and what do you want? How did I even get here?" Jaune asked.

"I have an offering to give. A chance. A chance to take back what was once lost," Dormin answered, the multiple voices speaking unanimously.

"Uh, first I need to understand where I am, and why Pyrrha is here. Is this even Remnant?" Jaune said.

Dormin groaned in annoyance, then proceeded to explain to Jaune that this was a dimension of Remnant, and they were in the Forbidden Lands where sixteen colossi lay dormant, and for Jaune to revive Pyrrha, those sixteen would have to lay dead.

"This is crazy! I don't get what's happening!" Jaune exclaimed, panicking.

"Silence! Will thou slay the beasts or not? If thou would succeed, thy love will be with you once again," Dormin said.

Jaune breathed in, calming himself down, and realizing he would probably have to do this either way.

Jaune remembered the time he had with Pyrrha, the pain of losing her, and the yearning to be with her again. She was first one who believed him, and helped him learn to fight and to lead. He turned towards the huntress, a tear bubbling and running down his face. He closed his eyes, wiping the tear, and focusing on his decision.

"Well?" Dormin asked.

"Alright, where to first?"

"Raise thy sword by the light… And head to the place where the sword's light gathers… there, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat," Dormin riddled.

Jaune was confused, but raised his sword up anyway. There was a faint shimmer of light reflecting off his sword, and as Jaune walked out past the pillars, a beam of light shot across the plains, to a crevice in the mountainside. Jaune lowered his sword, and the beam disappeared.

"Hope that doesn't happen every time I raise my sword," Jaune joked with himself.

Before Jaune could even turn towards the stairs, a horse slid to a neighing halt in front of him.

"Thy steed, for thou shalt need one," Dormin sighed.

"Well, glad I have seven sisters," Jaune sighed, climbing the horse and galloping away, towards the crevice.


	2. Chapter 2: Valus

**AN: Chapter 2, with the first Colossus! I'm actually excited to write more, because when I first wrote this, it was more of an idea than an actual story (probably why a few plot points were forgotten like how Jaune would be able to kill the colossi), but now I have a really good idea of where to take the story. Also, I can't say how consist the chapters will release, as you all know how high school works, but I will try my best to add a chapter at least once every other week! Thanks, and hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Valus

Once they reached the crevice, Jaune dismounted his horse. Before him was a vertical wall.

"So, how do we go about climbing this?" Jaune thought to himself.

He noticed that one side was covered in moss, and wondered if that could lead to anything.

"Well, not much else makes sense here, like summoning a horse, or this symbol on my sword," Jaune said, quickly looking at his sheathed weapon.

Jaune ignored the sword for now, and grabbed the moss. He tested his grip by doing a couple quick jumps, then trusted the moss enough to climb it.

 _Why does this feel so real? Is it even a dream?_ Jaune wondered. Jaune could feel the texture of the moss in his grasp, the breath of the wind, and even felt the presence of Agro, who still waited at the bottom. Everything was just thrown at him, yet, in a weird sense, it all made sense. Jaune decided it would be best to talk to Dormin about all this, but later.

Eventually, Jaune reached the top of the wall, which led to a gigantic ravine of emptiness. Except one thing.

A giant, 70 foot tall upright bear with a club and fur and stone as armor.

Surprised, Jaune darted to the nearby boulder, hiding out of sight.

"Ok, that's a huge thing," Jaune said, trying not to panic as the ground shook.

Jaune drew his sword, which was normal save the strange marking etched into the base of the blade.

 _Don't know what this marking means, but hopefully it means I can kill those things with it,_ Jaune thought.

Suddenly, the step of the colossus crashed into the ground next to Jaune, breaking the ground into parts. Jaune waited for the beast to walk slowly past, then stepped out from behind the boulder. Immediately, Jaune saw that one of the colossus' calves was bare of armor, but thick with fur.

"Guess we'll start there," Jaune mumbled, rushing heading towards the beast.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. You're not gonna die, it's not gonna crush you, it-"

Suddenly, the beast stopped. Jaune slowed to a walk, hoping it didn't hear his chanting. The giant's foot turned, indicating it was turning around. Jaune knew cover was out of range, so he decided to gun it towards the calf.

As the colossus slowly turned around, Jaune leaped onto the calf, and saw a dark glow emitting from under the fur.

 _That Dormin guy might be telling me to stab that spot, since there's nothing different there otherwise,_ Jaune figured, feeling the hair.

Jaune went to sink his sword in, but the unexpected force of the bear shaking its leg almost threw Jaune off!

Regaining balance, Jaune stabbed the glowing spot with his sword. Suddenly, the colossus fell to its hands and knees!

Jaune looked for the next spot to climb and found small ridges in the stone on the colossus' thigh armor. Jaune decided to climb it, and realized a sad truth.

He was gonna have to climb up the beast's butt, or the other side but Jaune knew that would be even worse.

"You know, i feel like these things should have names," Jaune, trying to get his mind off the awkward situation he was in.

Eventually he made his way up to the next obstacle, platforms. There was a fair sized one connected to the colossus' belt, with stone spikes that resembled a low guard rail.

Jaune pulled himself onto it, and crouched as the colossus slowly shaked its back. _Not so bad,_ Jaune thought, as he made his way up the bear's back and reached the shoulders.

"You know, you feel like a Caleb. Should I call you that?" Jaune asked the colossus.

A violent shake was the response, nearly throwing Jaune off again!

"Right, what am I thinking? I shouldn't feel connected to something I'm supposed to kill," Jaune said, trying to massage his sore wrists as he hunkered down atop the large shoulders of the colossus.

Jaune reached the head, and drew his sword. Suddenly, a glowing insignia blasted from atop the beast's head, similar to the one on Jaune's sword.

"Is this an 'X marks the spot' kind of deal? Hopefully," Jaune said, readying his sword.

Jaune slammed the sword into the colossus' head, causing it to roar in pain. Jaune struggled to pull his sword out, with the bear shaking violently again.

When Jaune eventually got the sword out, a stream of a black blood-like substance erupted from the colossus' head.

Jaune continued stabbing away at the colossus, trying to ignore the roars of the animal.

Suddenly, the bear's groan was cut short. The beast began to fall, and Jaune's arms failed him, causing him to fall off the colossus!

"Please tell me this world has soft ground!" Jaune exclaimed.

BAM! Jaune crashed to the ground, but thankfully his wish came true. On the other hand, Jaune had another problem.

The 70 foot tall colossus falling on top of him.

Jaune couldn't get away from it, so he shriveled up into a ball and hoped for the best.

Then he woke up.


End file.
